let's give them something to talk about
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: NejiTen. "Yeah, I almost died today. But all I could think about was how I don't remember our last kiss. Which is pathetic, because I was being attacked and my insides were getting all messed up."
1. personification of a failed mission

**title: **Something To Talk About  
><strong>pairing:<strong> SasuSaku  
><strong>author's noteswarning:** Grey's References, galore! YAY! Yes, I am slightly obsessed. DEAL WITH IT. Um, yeah, this kind of came from nowhere. I really felt like this scene matched Sakura and Sasuke. There's no real romantic interaction between the two, so if you're looking for that, I would head back. Anyway!  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, or Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

><p>So. Annoying.<p>

Sasuke scuffed the toe of his sandals on the dirt as he headed towards Hokage Tower, ready to be assigned another stupid, pointless D-rank mission. He was still on probation, still had another year to go of D- maybe C-rank missions. He still had six more months of 24-hour ANBU observation. Still had x amount of years to endure scathing glares and muttered remarks about his cursed family and failing eyes.

_So annoying. _

Grimacing, Sasuke started up the long, winding staircase to Tsunade's office. He wondered what his next "mission" would be. Raking leaves, perhaps? Building farm fences? Chasing that damn cat again?

"Ch," he muttered, sticking his hands into his pockets. "How stupid."

"OI. SASUKEEE-TEME!"

Sasuke groaned as a blonde, bright, orange, loud _thing _smashed into him. He stumbled into the wall as Naruto pounded on his back, flashing that cheesy, million-dollar grin that had somehow gotten the Hyuuga to fall in love with him.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Ne, what's eating you. Sasu-chan?" Naruto mocked, curling his hands behind his heads. "Is that stick up your ass going deeper? Is it the _oh-so-exciting _missions you go on, while I'm out risking my life as an ANBU captain?"

"Shut up, dead last."

"Tsk, tsk, ickle Sasu-cakes didn't get his tomato his morning."

"Go away."

"Oh, quit bitching," Naruto said, completely ignoring his friend's grouchiness. They continued on their way to the Hokage's Office, Naruto easily falling into step beside Sasuke. "Seriously, what's biting you in the ass today? Your grumpiness isn't as charming as usual."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Look, _everyone _knows what happened before you left for Suna last week—,"

This stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks, which brought a triumphant grin to Naruto's face.

"What are you talking about?" muttered Sasuke, attempting to appear cool and aloof in usual, but Naruto knew him better. The blonde pretended that he didn't hear the note of desperation in his best friend's voice, and explained.

"We all know what happened between you and Sakura-chan," he said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "That you both got _way _drunk, and that baby Sasu-face finally lost his virginity—,"

Sasuke groaned, but Naruto continued.

"—to one pink-haired Jounin. Oh, and that you bailed on her the next morning. Way to go, Sasuke. You really know how to work this kind of shit."

"Shut up, Naruto."

The Hokage-to-be blinked those brilliant cerulean eyes at his friend, startled.

"Man, you must be really messed up about this, if you used my actual name," he said. Sasuke snapped out a curse and continued on his slow walk, with Naruto trailing behind. "Seriously, man, what were you thinking? You know Sakura still—,"

"I know, dobe," Sasuke muttered, quietly. "I know…"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at his friend, but decided not to comment any further. They walked in silence for a little bit longer, Naruto letting Sasuke stew over the information he had given him.

After all, practically every shinobi knew about the Uchiha-Haruno Incident of two weeks ago. All except Kakashi-sensei, who was away on a mission, and Naruto considered this a stroke of luck. If the Scarecrow found out about Sasuke screwing over his might-as-well-be-daughter, Sakura, the Uchiha could _completely _forget about repopulating his Clan.

"I screwed up, Naruto," Sasuke confessed, when they came to the Hokage's door.

"I think we could classify that as _fucked _up, bastard," Naruto replied, easily.

"I don't know what I was thinking—,"

"Alcohol does that to the best of us."

"—and now Sakura probably hates me…"

"Along with the rest of the shinobi population…"

"Why haven't you tried to kick my ass yet?" Sasuke asked, suddenly.

Naruto snorted. "Scratch that 'tried,' teme, I would _totally _kick your ass. And I haven't because I know that you didn't want it to happen like that."

Sasuke blinked. Code for, _what do you mean? _Naruto sighed in an exasperated sort of way, as if he were dealing with a three-year-old.

"How stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that. Look, I know you care about Sakura-chan, despite the fact that you act like a complete _dick _to her like _all the time_, and she doesn't deserve that shit. She still loves you, and I know you could love her, and that you want too, but you're still dealing with your demons. You wanted to love her right, but the alcohol kind of got in the way."

Naruto finished his speech with a pitying look in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha sighed and glanced away, cursing Naruto and his way-of-knowng-everything-and-being-so-inspirational-and-freaking-_nice_.

"Whatever, dobe. I have to go get my next assignment. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome, asshole!" Naruto called, turning and heading off in some other direction. "Ichiraku tonight, don't forget! You owe me—,"

Naruto's voice was cut off as the Hokage's Office door shut, and Sasuke stood before Tsunade, Shizune, and…

_Shit. _

Sakura was facing her teacher, her back to him. She had stiffened quite obviously, but had yet to turn and face him. Shizune looked frightened, while Tsunade continued to evaluate her apprentice over her threaded fingers.

"Very well, Sakura," she said. "Excellent work, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, shishou," replied the pink-haired girl. With a bow, she turned, and walked right pat Sasuke without a word, without even looking at him.

Sasuke felt like an ice-cold wind and settled over his shoulders, as Sakura left the office, shutting the door without so much as a slam. Cursing himself, Sasuke turned away from Tsunade to chase after Sakura, to make sure she was—

"Turn around, come back, and get your mission, Uchiha."

Sasuke paused, and slowly turned back to face Tsunade. She surveyed him with her bright, amber eyes, making him feel as if he were being X-rayed. Shizune's lips were pressed tightly together, and she refused to met his eyes.

"Turn around from what?" Sasuke replied, easily.

"From _my _apprentice," she shot back at him, snarling.

Sasuke scoffed. "I wasn't—,"

"Oh yes you were, Uchiha," Tsunade snarled. But then, her eyes softened and she seemed to deflate. The Fifth Hokage leaned back into her chair, tapping her fingers on the edge of her desk. "Listen, you can't do this, Sasuke. You don't have the right. Not anymore."

Sasuke looked away, staring out the window.

"I just…I just want to find out if she's okay," he confessed.

"No, she is _not _okay," Tsunade replied, exasperated. "The love of her life screwed her and left her. How could she be _okay?_ Right now, she's a personification of a failed mission and every shinobi is slowing down to stare at the wreckage."

Sasuke winced.

"Sakura is doing the best she can with what she has left," Tsunade continued. "And I know you can't see that because you're _in _it, but you cannot help her now. You will only make it worse."

"Godaime—,"

"Here's your next mission, Sasuke-kun," Shizune said, stepping forward and offering him a folder with the mission details. "Maybe, someday, _this _can be okay. But right at this moment? For now? It's not."

"Walk away, Uchiha," Tsunade ordered. "Leave Sakura to heal. _Go._"

Unable to refuse, Sasuke let his feet carry him back down the stairs, out into the streets, and towards the Uchiha Compound. As he walked, he spotted Sakura, Tenten, and Ino in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He paused, and saw Sakura gasping over something Tenten and Ino had said. Then, she smiled, and even laughed.

Smirking to himself, Sasuke walked away.

_Someday, _he thought, _this will work._

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, we all love Grey's Anatomy, no?<p> 


	2. estrogen, tequila, and penises

**title:** tequila, estrogen, and penises.  
><strong>pairings:<strong> SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina.  
><strong>author's notewarning: **um, i guess you could consider this a sequel to the first chapter. i'm not sure if i want to pursue this as a full-out story, or just continue with the grey's references and stuff. so, if chapters don't click with one another, i'll let you know. yeah!  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Naruto_, or _Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

><p>Hinata approached her destination, apprehension filling her with every step. As she drew closer, she spotted Ino's blonde head headed in the same direction, and quickly caught up to her.<p>

"Ino!" she called.

"Did you get the message, too?" inquired the blonde-haired girl of her Hyuuga friend. Hinata nodded, pearl eyes reflecting worry.

They were referring to a text message from Sakura:

**BOYS ARE STUPID. REALLY REALLY STUPID. TENTEN AND I DO NOT LIKE THEM. SO WE ARE DRINKING. LOTS AND LOTS OF DRINKING. OKTHANKSBYE.**

As soon as she had received that, Hinata had quickly left Naruto's apartment with a few apologies, and headed over to Sakura and Tenten's house. Ino, who had been out on a date with some unknown man, had quickly ditched him (he'd been boring anyway) and rushed to her best friend's home.

"It's not good," she said, shaking her head.

"Agreed," Ino muttered. "This is bad."

"Code red."

"Like, Level 1 Security."

The two friends sighed, exchanging resigned looks, and headed through Sakura and Tenten's yard. The two friends had moved in together a couple of months ago. Hinata and Ino climbed the steps to the porch, and knocked, before stepping inside.

"Do you hear anything…?" Hinata asked of Ino.

"Not a sound," replied the Yamanaka, nervously. "Check with your Byakugan, make sure they made it back here."

Hinata nodded in agreement, and quickly activated her Clan's eye technique. She scanned through the walls of Sakura and Tenten's house, looking for the pink-haired girl, and Tenten, who was supposed to be with her.

"Not in the kitchen…or the living room…or their bedrooms—,"

"Must be—,"

"Bathroom," the two concluded together, sighing.

Together, they headed upstairs to Sakura's bathroom. Ino had always liked her best friend's bathroom, it was wide and spacious, with a comfortably-sized bathtub and shower. The toilet and sink were spread enough apart where they could all fit in their together when getting ready for a night out.

At the moment, it was a mess.

"Oh my," Hinata murmured, swinging open the door.

Sakura was sprawled on the floor before the toilet, two empty bottles of tequila in the sink. Her pink hair was a terrible mess, her clothes were rumpled, and she smelled solely of alcohol.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino moaned, crouching next to her friend.

"Where's Tenten?" Hinata questioned.

"Right here," moaned a second voice.

Hinata almost laughed at the sight of Tenten, slouched in Sakura's bathtub, still fully dressed, with no water running. She looked utterly ridiculous, and completely trashed. With a sigh, Hinata went to help her.

"You two are _so dumb_," Ino muttered, helping Sakura into a sitting position.

"It's not us!" Sakura cried, flailing her limbs about. "It's them! Them and their stupid boy…_penises. _They don't _tell _you when they have a stupid, evil, annoying, red-haired _teammate_. They don't say that they're drunk and make mistakes! They don't _talk or apologize _to you when you run into them at the Hokage's office! NOPE! They just _run away!_"

"Sakura, I thought we were over the whole Karin thing…" Ino muttered.

"It's not that Neji broke up with me!" Tenten insisted, as Hinata tried to get her out of the tub. "It's _how _he did it. Like it was a freaking mission assignment! All _business_—like he's the boss of me!"

"Well, technically, he _is _the boss of you," Hinata murmured, "being your team's Captain and all…"

"What's worse it that I _care!_" Tenten moaned, miserably. "_I actually care _about that stupid, stuck-up, son-of-a-bitch."

"Ugh," Sakura moaned. "I think I'm going to throw up again."

Ino groaned and scooted away as the pink-haired girl's head vanished into the toilet. She reemerged a second later, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Just kidding," she attempted to joke, feebly. "False alarm."

"You're lucky I love your stupid self so much," Ino snapped at her, wetting a washcloth and putting it to her friend's forehead.

"The problem!" Tenten shouted suddenly, flailing her arms about, "is the _estrogen!_"

"I'm pretty sure it's the tequila," Hinata replied, eyeing the empty bottles.

"And the penises," Sakura added, drunkenly.

"You know how I used to be?" snapped the brunette, falling back into the tub. "I used to be _all-freaking-kunoichi. _Kicking ass, and taking names. Being awesome. And then _he _goes and _makes me fall in love with him—_,"

"Oh _God_, Tenten, you are so drunk, it's ridiculous..." Ino muttered, face-palming.

"And now!" Tenten moaned. "Now I can't stop _thinking _about him, and his stupid _hair_ and _face_—ugh, he ruined me! I'm ruined!"

"Tenten-chan, you're not ruined…" Hinata tried to argue, but the Weapons Mistress overrode her.

"Stupid Neji! He turned me into this…this stupid girl, who falls in love! And stuff! Who cares? _Damn estrogen."_

Sakura blinked up at Ino, as if she had just realized she was there.

"The penises, Ino," she said, poking her friend in the face. "The _penises._"

"The _estrogen_, Hinata!" Tenten informed her dark-haired friend.

"You two," Ino replied, "are drunk. And stupid."

"And in love," added Hinata, softly.

"_Unfortunately_," Sakura spat.

Tenten groaned, and slide further down the side of the bathtub.

* * *

><p>"Well, now that you're sober," Ino said, brightly, "do you want to tell us what happened?"<p>

Tenten and Sakura grumbled in response. They both looked like the personification of hangovers, Sakura with her mussed hair and Tenten's mile-long bags beneath her eyes. Dressed in old sweatshirts and tattered sweatpants, the pair looked dead on their feet. Hinata took pity on her two friends, and shoveled more spaghetti—the miracle cure for hangovers—into their plates.

"You two don't know about the Sasuke thing?" Sakura questioned.

"What Sasuke thing?" Ino asked.

"_The _Sasuke thing," Tenten elaborated, oh-so-helpfully.

"There's many 'Sasuke things,' Tenten," Hinata replied.

"Oh, I forgot," Sakura said, in a tone that suggested she'd just realized something. "You two have been on a mission for the last few weeks. How did that go, by the way? Was it hard? Did you—?"

"_Sakura_," Ino interrupted, threateningly.

Beneath her best friend's icy blue stare, Sakura deflated.

"Um…Sasuke and I…we slept together," she muttered. Before Ino and Hinata could explode, she kept talking. "I swear, we were both drunk! I thought was over him! But there was _so much _alcohol and Shikamaru was supposed to keep an eye on me, but then he was gone, and Sasuke was just _there_. And he was being all _Sasuke-like _and I just…_ugh._"

Hinata patted her friend's hand sympathetically, before Ino poked her shoulder.

"What happened next?" she demanded.

"He left," Sakura replied, quietly. "The next morning he got up, and he left. No goodbye, no note, no explanation. No nothing. I woke up. He was gone. And that's that. I don't care."

"Right," Tenten replied, scathingly. "Because 'not-caring' takes the form of two empty tequila bottles."

"Shut up," Sakura snapped back.

"Well, what happened with you, Tenten?" Hinata questioned.

The brunette quickly shoveled more food into her mouth and almost choked. Rolling her eyes at Tenten's evasive way of dealing with feelings, Ino pounded her on the back until she could speak again.

"Neji and I broke up," she said, after a moment. "He just, ya know…ended it. Decided it wasn't worth it, or something. I don't really know, I left before he could explain."

"What a way to deal with things," Sakura commented, with a teasing smile on her face. Hinata giggled into her palm, as Ino shook her head.

Tenten flashed them a grin, and dug back into her spaghetti. Sakura joined her in consuming Hinata's deliciousness, as Ino and the Hyuuga girl shared a glance and a shake of the head.

"Estrogen, tequila, and penises," Ino commented, airily, "not the best combination, eh?"

* * *

><p>I think I'm kind of obsessed...but it all fits JUST SO PERFECTLY.<p> 


	3. a kiss discussion

**title:** a kiss discussion  
><strong>pairing: <strong>NaruHina  
><strong>author's note: <strong>so i kind of loved writing this chapter. hinata is so fun to write when i pretend she isn't slightly stalker-ish of naruto!  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> I do not own _Naruto_ or _Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

><p> "Um, so, um, I kind of have something to, um, tell you guys."<p>

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino all looked up from their respective cartons of Chinese food to stare at Hinata. She hadn't stammered since the Fourth Ninja War, much less around _them_.

"Seriously," she insisted, pleading with them. "I have something kind of super big—,"

"Sh, eat Chinese," Tenten said, gesturing to the fourth carton on the coffee table.

"And watch movies," Sakura added, adding a forkful of Lo Mein to her mouth.

"Specifically _Ryan Gosling _movies," Ino finished, openly gaping at the display of abs on the television screen.

Hinata stamped her foot.

"Ugh, guys!" she shrieked at them. "I have to tell you something! And I am _always always always _listening to your Dramas! Tenten, and your egotistical ex-boyfriend who happens to be my cousin—and Sakura, with your Epic Twisted Romance with McDreamy himself—and, and _Ino! _Who listens to you tell bad date after bad date story, huh? Who!"

The trio gaped at Hinata. A string of noodles dangled from Tenten's open mouth, Sakura's hand had frozen halfway down to her carton. Ino simply stared at Hinata, her eyes wide, and oh-so-very blue.

"Me!" Hinata continued. "So please, _please_ just listen to _me._"

Tenten slurped up the last of her noodle, and smirked.

"Geez, Hinata, didn't know we had to push _all _your buttons to make you finally flip shit on us," she joked.

Sakura and Ino laughed, which caused Hinata to relax, and smile.

"Now, come sit down, eat food, and tell us what's up," Ino insisted, patting the open seat on the couch.

Gratefully, Hinata followed the orders. Sakura paused the movie they'd been watching, and the three turned to face their usually quiet friend. Hinata cracked open her carton, took a dainty bite, and then spoke.

"NarutoandIkissed," she said, in one breathe.

There was a pause.

"WHAT?" shrieked three voices at the same time. Sakura practically upended the table as she leaped to her feet, Tenten spat out the mouthful of Dr. Pepper she had just chugged.

"You…you…huh?"

"When!"

"How!"

They all stared at Hinata. She took another bite of her food and chewed, pondering how to explain.

"I don't really know how it happened," she confessed. "He was just walking, and I was walking past him. And then he stopped and asked me how Sakura was doing, and if I'd been okay lately. And then he invited me back to his apartment, where I made him so ramen. Then I got Sakura's text about alcohol and…_you know_…and went to leave, but before I could he tugged my hand and pulled me back and said 'this was fun.' Andthenhekissedmewithtongue."

"OHMIGOD!" Ino shrieked, flailing about with giddiness. "That is absolutely the cutest thing ever!"

"_Finally_," Tenten joked, nudging her dark-haired friend playfully. "Hinata's about to get some!"

"Tenten!" Sakura admonished, patting Hinata's hand. "We know dear, sweet, Hinata-chan would wait at least a few dates before having sex—,"

"_Unlike some but we won't name names, ahem, SakuraandTenten_," Ino said, pretending to hack up a lung.

"Says _you_," Sakura shot back, while Tenten smacked Ino on the back of her precious head with a pillow.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Ino questioned, hurling the pillow back in Tenten's face. Hinata blushed.

"Well, it was the night that…that lots of tequila was…consumed," Hinata answered, not sure if she should refer to it as "the night Sakura and Tenten got wasted because Sasuke screwed Sakura over, and Neji broke up with Tenten."

The look on Tenten and Sakura's face told her they knew exactly what she was about to say. Ino's face was scrunched up really tight, as if she were trying ridiculously hard not to laugh.

"I didn't want to bring it up," Hinata continued, quietly. "Because of…all the alcohol."

"_Right_," Tenten muttered, scathingly.

"What made you decide to bring it up tonight?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, I saw him today…and he…I mean, Naruto, he didn't…he didn't_ do _anything."

Ino snorted. "What? Did you think he'd jump your bones next time he saw you?"

Tenten snickered, but Sakura's venomous glare shut them both up. The pink-haired girl turned to Hinata once more, a question in her eyes.

"I just…" Hinata began. "I just thought he'd do…you know, _something_. Say hi. Smile. But nothing…_nothing_!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ugh."

"Boys are stupid."

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata grinned at Tenten, who shoveled more Chinese food into her mouth, and pressed 'play' for the movie, without another word. The four girls settled back into the couch, comfortably.

"So." Sakura said, a few minutes later. "Are you gonna, like, _talk _to Naruto?"

"I don't know. Should I?" Hinata asked.

"Definitely," Ino answered, through her egg roll.

"_Not_," Tenten amended, poking her friend with her chop sticks. "Naruto is _stupid_. He won't understand _words_. Try grunting!"

"Shut up, Tenten," Sakura said, rolling her eyes as Hinata blushed and Ino snorted to cover up her laughter. "I think you should talk to him, Hinata. Let him know that you're interested, and see where he goes with it. You don't want to waste time on thinking you're wanted when you're actually not—,"

"Hey, whoa," Ino interrupted, sitting up. "This is _NaruHina _time, not _SasuSaku. _We've had enough of that ship lately." Tenten sniggered as Sakura promptly threw her empty Coke bottle at Ino's head.

Hinata sighed, and buried herself deeper in Chinese food.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hinata was on her way to meet Ino for lunch after her morning classes at the Academy. She walked along, flipping through a folder of test papers she was to grade for the afternoon. The young woman smiled at the sight of <em>Asuma Sarutobi<em> scrawled across the top of one paper, and began examining the answers.

That is, until someone ran into her.

"Oh, hello Hinata!" chirruped a voice, and Hinata looked up through her bangs to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing before. "Are you having a good day?"

"Um," - _DAMN IT - _"I mean, yes, _yes _my day has been going very well. I'm on my way to meet Ino for lunch, and then due to return to the Academy for the afternoon."

Naruto grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "Man, I'd kill to have Hinata as my sensei! No doubt you'd be nicer than Iruka-sensei for _sure_."

Hinata giggled, and then an awkward moment settled between the two. At least, for Hinata. Naruto, as per usual, was oblivious. Hinata could almost hear Sakura and Ino's voices hissing in her ear to have The Talk with Naruto, while Tenten's was scoffing at the idea on her other side.

"Um, Naruto, may I…may I talk to you…about…something?"

"Eh?" replied the Uzumaki, cracking open one eye. "Sure, Hinata! You can always talk to me about anything!"

Hinata took a deep breath, shuffling her papers around. She almost started poking her fingers together, but utterly forced herself _not to do that because ohmigod it would be so embarrassing. _She took another deep breath.

"Well…um, Naruto…you kissed me," Hinata muttered, keeping her eyes on her feet. Naruto watched her, a grin steadily growing on his face and she continued to stutter. "You_ kissed _me…with tongue…and stuff…"

"Yup, I did," Naruto replied, grinning at her.

Hinata blushed, and continued, "Well…I mean…should we? There's…there's a _discussion _of sorts…that we could have…" Hinata peeked up at Naruto to find he was still grinning at her. "If you…if you wanted to have one?" she finished lamely.

"Hinata," he said, his voice serious as his tan hands encircled her small, pale ones. "Look at me?"

She did, meeting his entrancing cerulean eyes.

"Hinata," Naruto repeated. "I kissed you. With tongue. And I plan to do it again. And again. And again. Like, right now?"

Hinata gaped at Naruto, barely managing to keep hold of her tests as he swooped in and kissed her again. Kissed her _deeply_. With _feeling_. And _tongue_. And…Hinata's brain jammed as Naruto's arms curled around her and pulled her closer to him, a hand burying itself in her hair.

When he pulled back, Naruto was smiling again.

"Good discussion?" he asked.

Hinata barely managed to nod, and the Hokage-to-be smirked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, then broke away. Hinata missed his arms almost instantly, then cringed – _I am not thirteen anymore, damn it! I am a full grown, well renowned kunoichi!_

"Yes…yeah," she breathed back at Naruto.

"Good," he replied, in a satisfied way. "Now, you better go meet Ino for lunch, or there will be lots of shrieking and stuff later. I'll see you soon, Hinata."

And with that, he pressed a light kiss to her cheek, and trotted off in the direction of a pineapple-head of black hair. Hinata watched him go, trying to remember who exactly Ino was.

* * *

><p>- hee hee hee :)<p> 


	4. mcdreamy moments aren't enough

**title:** mcdreamy moments  
><strong>pairing:<strong> SasuSaku  
><strong>author's notes:<strong> bahaha, i am such a freak. i promise there will be some NejiTen! Eventually...but yes. Sasuke is slight OOC because, honestly, the chances of Sasuke ever making an Epic Love DECLARATION is in the negatives people. THE NEGATIVES.  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> I do not own _Naruto_ or _Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the NaruHina Incident, resulting in the couple <em>officially <em>becoming an item, Sasuke began to get worried. He hadn't seen Sakura at all…ever. Nowhere. It was as if she had vanished.

So, he resolved to corner her. Which he did, outside of the hospital, before she could start her six a.m. shift. Once Sakura realized it was _him _blocking the doors, she stared at him like he was an escaped zoo animal.

And then her left eye began to twitch.

"How _dare _you just _waltz _up here and—,"

"So I come home from training one night," Sasuke interrupted, overriding her completely. Sakura was so startled that she forgot to get annoyed. "I'm eight years old and I come home from training. I run through my Clan's Compound and everything is quiet. Silent. Dead. And I keep running towards my house, knowing what's coming but not wanting to believe it and trying so _so _hard to just _be strong_. So I keep running, expecting to see my family dead. What I don't expect to see is my brother standing over them, the sword that ended their lives in his hands."

Sakura winced, and Sasuke paused before plowing on.

"And then, I vow to take my revenge. I meet amazing people, but I can't _see _how amazing they are because I am _blinded _by my hatred. So I leave my village, and I go to Orochimaru. And I get strong. And I kill Orochimaru. And then, I kill the man who killed my family. Then, I go after my own village because politics are _stupid_ and everything got all fucked up. And then, Naruto kicks my ass and drags me to the village I never should have abandoned in the first place."

Sakura's pitying expression hardened.

"And then, you get drunk and sleep with me," she snarled.

"I got drunk and I slept with you," he repeated, nodding.

"What was I, exactly?" Sakura snapped, her voice sounding like it was about to break. "Just a hook up? Just a girl? You felt lonely, or something? What is this? A McDreamy Moment, meant to _torture _me? _What_, Sasuke—,"

"You were—_are_, you _are_…air," Sasuke murmured. Sakura stared at him, and he lifted his eyes to gaze at her. "Sakura, you are my oxygen. I was drowning, and Naruto pulled me up but _you_…you, Sakura Haruno, are my reason for breathing. You saved me."

Sasuke looked at her, his onyx eyes pleading. He couldn't remember ever wanting someone so much that it was killing him. He couldn't imagine living without her, couldn't see a world where he had green-eyed children running around him…

Sakura's eyebrows drew together.

"Nice try, Uchiha," she said, "but it's not enough."

* * *

><p>Ino walked along the streets of Konoha, a huge potted plant in her hands. She smiled and waved to passing villagers, happy that they had reached a time of peace after so long. The plant was to be delivered to some little old lady that Ino's heart <em>(yes she does have one, thankyouverymuch)<em> went out too.

Ino readjusted the plant in her arms, and her mind wandered to her best friend. Sakura had buried herself in hospital work lately, she barely had time for the girls—let alone missions—anymore. She was desperately avoiding Sasuke Uchiha ever since The Great Confession, as Tenten called it. Sakura was closing herself off and, as much as Ino wanted her to _just be over Sasuke by now come on, _Ino knew it was only killing her best friend more and more.

With a sigh, Ino continued on her way, heading to the outskirts of the village. She headed towards a certain bench, years of memories worn into the stone, and almost laughed at the sight of one chicken-haired man seated there.

"Oh ho ho, this is quite the change," the blonde mocked, pausing in front of the bench to sneer at Sasuke. "Funny seeing you here instead of Sakura."

Sasuke looked up at her and said in a tired sort of voice, "Shut up, Ino. Don't you have some boy to be screwing?"

Ino let out a mirthless laugh. "Look whose got the jokes now. Are you finally breaking out of your mile-thick emo shell, Sasuke-chan?"

"Go shriek at someone else, banshee."

"Quite the charmer," Ino retorted, in a wry sort of voice. "But I guess we're in your environment, aren't we?"

Sasuke glanced at the young woman with an uplifted eyebrow, confused. She copied the expression, then jerked her head in the direction of The Bench.

"This is your specialty, isn't it?" she snarled, her voice scathing. "McDreamy moments at benches, when a girl cares about you and all you do is push her away with mean remarks."

Sasuke caught on, his eyes narrowing a fraction as he said, "Yamanaka—,"

"You know what? No," Ino interrupted, viscously. "You don't get to _Yamanaka _me. Right now, you are not the man bound for ANBU Captain. You are not the best friend of the village's hero. You are not the boy I once fawned over like a friggin' schoolgirl. No. You…you are just the guy who screwed up my _best _friend. Hard-freaking-core fucked her over. You jackass, Sasuke Uchiha, you led her on! You made her think she had a chance! You _use__d—_,"

"I never used her," Sasuke interrupted.

Ino's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"I know a user when I see one because, sweetheart, I _am _one. So yes, you used Sakura. You are her Ruiner, her Breaker, and I hate you."

Ino suddenly deflated, as if she were a popped balloon. Sasuke had a creeping feeling that the Yamanaka had that speech planned for years now. The blonde girl swept her ponytail over her should and readjusted the plant in her arms once more.

"Unfortunately," she said, softly, "you are also the boy she is in love with."

Sasuke looked up.

"And she is falling apart right now so _fix this_, Uchiha. Fix it fast. Fix _her, _or I will completely fuck your brain up. I'll make so you spend the rest of your life thinking you are a six year old girl in her first tutu. Got it?"

And then, Ino Yamanaka walked away, blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

And Sasuke watched her go, wishing it could only be that simple.

* * *

><p>- because Ino so totally will mess up Sasuke's brain.<br>- and don't worry, there may be something coming for our favorite banshee...winkwinknudgenudge  
>- REVIEW, YES?<p> 


	5. lack of a last kiss

**title:** i can't remember our last kiss  
><strong>pairing(s):<strong> SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina KibaIno  
><strong>author's not:<strong> i am having way too much fun writing this piece! :D  
><strong>disclaimier: <strong>still do not own _Naruto_ or _Grey's Anatomy..._

* * *

><p> Sakura stretched as she woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She could hear Ino snoring away in Tenten's room across the hall—her usual housemate was on a mission. Sakura, who hated sleeping in the big place alone, had invited Ino over and lots cosmos and martinis had been made. Sakura staggered to the bathroom, moaning about the pounding headache she'd developed.<p>

"_Hangovers_," she cursed, splashing ice cold water on her face.

Sakura got ready for work as Ino grumbled in her sleep, wishing she could stay and just hang out for the day. Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror, and wished she could _stop _thinking about certain _dark-haired persons._ With a sigh, Sakura poured herself a cup of coffee and headed out the door, just as Ino came downstairs.

"Morning sunshine," Sakura chirruped.

Ino cursed at her in response, stumbling towards the coffee machine. Chuckling, Sakura stepped outside.

Only to stop dead at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha standing on her porch, waiting for her.

"God, what do you want?" she snarled, shoving past him. "You spent the better part of our teenage years ignoring me, Sasuke, please don't stop now."

Sasuke frowned at her, catching her elbow.

"Sakura I poured my heart out to you, did you miss that part?" he asked, pulling the pink-haired woman around to face him.

"Nope," she hissed. "No, Sasuke, I didn't miss that part."

"Then what's—,"

"You poured your heart out to me, Sasuke, but that was _after _you had sex with me and vanished the next morning. _After_ you almost killed Naruto. _After _you were bent on destroying my village. _After _you left me on a bench. _After _I poured _my _heart out to _you._"

Sasuke growled at her, "I still did it, didn't I? You annoying woman, do you have any idea how difficult that was for me? But I did it for you. Isn't that enough—?"

"No," Sakura snarled, jerking her elbow out of his grip. "No, it's not enough. I am a sink with an open freaking drain; everything you say runs straight through. _Everything _is not enough, Sasuke! Did _you _miss that part?"

And with that, she stormed off. Sasuke watched her go, as Ino stepped out on the porch. Wrapped in a robe, a cup of coffee in her hand, the blonde woman looked quite smug.

"Damn, she tore you apart," she snickered.

"Shut up, Yamanaka."

"You've got your work cut out for you this time, Sasuke, don't you think?"

Sasuke ignored her, but Ino merely laughed before vanishing back inside the house. Cursing women, Sasuke stalked off.

* * *

><p>Muttering nastily, Sakura shoved her way through the streets of Konoha. She was furious with stupid Sasuke and his stupid face and stupid words, making her feel stupid for still wanting to believe him. Still wanting to love him.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

The pink-haired surgeon was so preoccupied that she didn't even see Hinata hurtling towards her, white-faced and terrified-looking.

"Sakura!" Hinata shrieked, finally breaking her friend's distraction. "Sakura, it's bad. This is so bad. Everything is _bad_—,"

"Hinata!" Sakura interrupted, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "_What's _bad?"

Hinata looked up and Sakura's breath caught at the sight of tears streaking down her friend's face.

"Tenten," whispered Hinata, and Sakura's heart stopped. "Sakura, it's Tenten."

An hour later, Hinata sat in the waiting are with an untouched cup of coffee in her hands. Naruto was at her side, an arm around her shaking shoulders. Ino was pacing back and forth; Lee watched her every step. Shikamaru sat next to the taijutsuist, his fingers twirling around each other. Gai-sensei was silent in the corner, staring with unseeing eyes.

Then, Neji burst through the doors.

"What happened?" he shouted at them. "Tell me what happened!"

For a second, Hinata contemplated strangling her cousin for demanding to know about the girl whose heart he broke. The furious glint in Ino's eyes showed the same thought: Tenten wouldn't have been seeking out more and more dangerous missions if Neji hadn't ruined her. But then, Hinata looked down, and Ino resumed her pacing. It was Shikamaru who spoke, in a strangled sort of voice.

"Temari and Tenten were on a mission together," he said. Hinata leaned against Naruto, sick of hearing this story. "They were returning from Suna with documents when some rogue bandits attacked them. Temari is in surgery, and things are nasty. But Tenten…"

"Tenten is in critical care," Lee supplied, in a hollow voice that didn't match his usual tone. "They have been working on her for two hours now. Sakura and Shizune, I mean."

He stopped talking, continuing to watch Ino page. Neji, looking strained, collapsed into an empty seat.

The group of shinobi stayed that way for another half an hour, before their trance was broken once more. This time, it was Kiba, who was coming to check on Hinata. The young Hyuuga had been training with her teammate when Tsunade had contacted her.

"Guys," he said, startling the group out of their revive. "You have to get up. You gotta do something. You'll only go crazy just sitting around. Here, Naruto, take Hinata and grab something to eat. Lee, you, Neji, and Gai-sensei, go take a walk—

"But—,"

"I'll come find you if they tell us something," Kiba promised, before Lee could protest.

Unable to argue with the Inuzuka, the teammates of Tenten walked off. Naruto and Hinata left a second later, as Ino finally gave up on her steps and sat down next to Shikamaru. She reached out and took his hand as Kiba sat on her other side.

"Ino," Shikamaru murmured. "Ino, what do I do if she doesn't make it?"

Neither Ino nor Kiba thought he was talking about Tenten.

"Don't you think like that, Shikamaru," Ino urged. Because, really, what else could she say? "You better think about the Epic Love Declaration and Confession you're gonna give her when she wakes up. You better figure out what you're gonna say to her to explain that there is _no _you and me. That there is only you and _her_, all right? _That _is what you will do, Shikamaru Nara."

The young man flashed her a small, grateful smile as Kiba pretended he hadn't heard anything at all.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Ino offered after a moment, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, I'll go," he said. "I need to take a walk."

Ino smiled at him as her old friend got up and headed in the same direction Naruto and Hinata had gone. Almost as soon as Shikamaru was out of sight, Ino deflated in on herself, burying her face in her hands.

"What a pretty, brave face you have," said Kiba, in a gentle, teasing sort of tone.

Ino smiled faintly and murmured, "All the better to fool you with, my dear."

Kiba grinned, but Ino's lightheartedness did not last long. Her small smile returned to its original taunt, worried, exhausted sort of grimace. She closed her eyes, looking more world-weary that Kiba thought possible for such a beauty queen.

"Hey, come on, Yamanaka," Kiba urged, quietly. "Tenten's made of stronger stuff than this. I know you are, too."

Ino's reply was a poorly concealed, hiccupping sob. Kiba's wild eyes softened as Ino Yamanaka began to fall apart. With a sigh, the Inuzuka reached out and put an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"It's all right, Ino," he soothed, pulling her against his chest. "Sh, it's gonna be okay."

The blonde woman cried quietly into his shoulder, trying to hide her tears in the leather of his jacket. Kiba held her without comment, besides his continuous stream of gentle reassurance. Ino was tough, but anyone would fall apart if one of their best friends' were in critical surgery.

A few more minutes, and Ino composed herself, her tears finally slowing. She made no move to separate herself from Kiba, and he let her leaned on him, still without comment.

"So, Shikamaru and Temari, eh?" he asked, lightly. "Bout time those two got together. The sexual tension was practically killing me."

Despite herself, Ino laughed. Kiba smiled at the sound.

"Temari always gets scared," she explained, after a heartbeat. "She thinks there's something going on between Shikamaru and I." Kiba snorted in disbelief; Ino smiled again. "That was always my reaction, but no one listens to _me_."

"Blonde hair makes people suspicious, you know," replied Kiba, solemnly. Ino smacked him in response to this, but that faint smile still traced her lips.

Soon enough, the rest of the group returned and they resumed the waiting. Kiba stayed at Ino's side, while Hinata came over and lay her head in the blonde's lap. Naruto sat next to his girlfriend, her feet in his lap, rubbing her back soothingly. Neji seated himself, more composed now, but there was still a desperate gleam to his eyes. Gai and Lee seemed to have regained some of their usual fire, but Shikamaru still looked distant.

Finally, Sakura appeared, looking worn but triumphant.

"Temari is fine," she announced, and all the tension vanished from Shikamaru's body. It was as if all of his bones had melted; he practically slid to the floor. Ino reached around Kiba and gripped his hand. "She'll be awake in about twenty minutes," Sakura continued, "Shikamaru, her room is 312, but be careful with—,"

But he was already off and running, vanishing up the stairs. Shaking her head, Sakura faced the remaining shinobi.

"Tenten," she said, "is perfect."

All of the breath collectively _whoosh_ed from everyone's lungs. Hinata sagged against Naruto as Lee and Gai leaped to their feet, shouting with victory. Relief was obvious in Neji's usually impassive face, while Ino hung onto Kiba's hand with a vice-like grasp.

"She's resting right now, but we can all go see her," Sakura said, smiling. "Just be _quiet_. We can't stress her out."

"Of course Sakura, my blossom!" Lee shouted, as he and Gai took off towards Tenten's pre-assigned room. Rolling their eyes, the rest followed.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were lounging in Tenten's room. The others had left hours ago, but Ino was willing to bet her life that Shikamaru was still with Temari.<p>

"So," Sakura said, turning brilliant jade eyes upon Ino. "what exactly was up with you and Kiba today, huh?"

Ino's face instantly went red.

"What? I—no. _No_. Nothing!"

Three extremely skeptical faces gazed back at her.

"Shut up," Ino grumbled, staring at the floor. Tenten burst into gales of laughter. "It wasn't anything. He was just…just being…_there_."

"And _cuddly,_" Tenten added, waggling her eyebrows despite the bandage around her head.

"And sweet," said Hinata, fondly.

"And chivalrous!" Sakura crowed. "Holding the door open for you—who'd have thought? _Kiba_, of all people!"

Ino blushed again and soon they were all laughing. Hinata composed herself first, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. She looked up, spotting a tall, long-haired figure in the doorway of Tenten's hospital room.

"Oh," she said, startled.

Immediately, the other three looked up. As soon as she realized who it was, all color drained from Tenten's face. Everyone pretended to ignore the suddenly quick pace of Tenten's heart rate from the monitor. Neji stepped into the room.

"Um, _yeah_," Ino drawled. "I'm just gonna…I'm just gonna go visit Temari. Yeah."

"Right," Hinata agreed, standing up. "Yeah, um, I'll go, too."

"Me too," Sakura added. "For, um, absolutely no reason. Because we are definitely not trying to avoid an awkward situation. Oh, and if Tenten's heart rate or blood pressure spikes _page me immediately_."

Rolling her eyes. Ino dragged Sakura from the room. Hinata shot Tenten a significant look before disappearing after them. Neji stepped closed to Tenten's bed.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Um…hey?" she replied, suspiciously.

Neji sighed, "You almost died today."

Tenten shrugged and looked away from those all-seeing eyes. "Um yeah…I guess…I guess I did almost die today."

Neji simply looked at her and Tenten gazed steadily back at him. There was a pause and Tenten suddenly wished she was different. She wished she was passionate, like Sakura. Fearless, like Ino. Or compassionate, like Hinata. She wished that, just for a second, she could _say _how she felt—put all these _feelings _into _words._

But only one thing was on her mind.

"I almost died today," she repeated, looking away, and Neji flinched. "And all I could think about was the fact that I don't remember our last kiss. Which is pathetic, because I was being attacked and having my insides all messed up—but all I could think was how I don't remember our last freaking kiss."

Tenten turned tortured eyes upon Neji. He gazed back at her in a certain way that mad her heart ache, that made her want to reach out and pull him against her and never let go. Instead, the brunette firmly folded her arms and waited for Neji to respond.

Neji looked down at his feet, and began to speak quietly.

"It was the Wednesday night before our mission with Gai and Lee. Before I became ANBU Captain. I was about to leave to review some final details for the mission when you pulled me back. You were wearing one of my old T-shirts, and nothing else. Your hair was down and it smelled…it smelled like a waterfall. Crisp. Clean. Beautiful. You smiled at me and said you would see me in the morning, then kissed me goodbye. I left, and you went back inside. That…that was our last kiss."

When he looked up, Tenten was staring at him.

"You…" she began. "You…remember?"

"Of course I remember," Neji replied, desperately. "How could I not remember my last kiss with the woman I love?"

"Gee, maybe because you _broke up with me?_" Tenten snapped in response.

This time, it was Neji's turn to look tortured. He gazed down at Tenten with such big, sad eyes that Tenten's resolve almost wavered.

Almost.

"Neji—,"

"Tenten," he interrupted, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. I have hated myself a thousand times more than you have hated me this past month. What few nights I have slept, I dream of you. Most, I just lie awake and imagine you are next to me one more. On missions, my only goal is to protect the village, thereby protecting _you_—,"

"The only thing I need protection from," Tenten snarled, ripping her hand away, "is _you_."

Neji looked wounded by her comment, yet he did not waver.

"Tenten," he murmured, "I love you. I ended things with you to_ protect _you. Do you think an ANBU Captain can risk having a relationship? A family—?"

"I _am _a kunoichi, you pompous ass. I can protect myself!"

"I don't want to put you in more danger than you already are in—,"

"And I don't want to hear your excuses!" Tenten shouted, overriding Neji. "I love you, all right? I have never stopped loving, through every bottle of tequila, every stupid tear shed—I have still loved you. And I _wish_ I could stop but I _can't _because you're _there _with your beautiful hair and your hard shell that only I can crack so—,"

"So be with me again," Neji murmured, bending closer to her and taking her hand again. "I was a fool. You were rash. We have both made mistakes. I want to try again. Tenten, I love you."

The brunette kunoichi stared at him for a heartbeat longer, before reaching up and dragging his face down to hers.

* * *

><p>:D<p> 


End file.
